


Many Happy Returns

by orphan_account



Series: Requiem For The Phantom [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, How to Deal With Another Hiatus, M/M, Minisode: Many Happy Returns, Phantom Thief AU, Sequel to Phantom Thief Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Phantom Thief Series. AU. Mycroft, Greg, Molly and Mrs. Hudson recieves a package that confirms the miracle they've all been waiting for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many Happy Returns

**Author's Note:**

> scenes interchanges between dialogue

There are so many things in this world that is so surreal and yet we cannot help but be fascinated by this and still have that feeling of disbelief even if the physical proof of it is standing right in front of us. This was what exactly happened when Mycroft Holmes and Greg Lestrade(-Holmes)  after they ate their dinner.

Though perhaps, "playing right in front" is the better word for it.

The screen opens to an unfamiliar room, But instead of only Sherlock whom they were seeing, John Watson who was declared missing a 4 years ago along with a not-quite dead Sherlock Holmes was present in the video. Judging from the happy smiles they both shared, it is right to assume that everything was fine, their differences or whatever it was they needed to resolve was obviously taken care of.

"hello" John starts with a greeting, Mycroft takes note of how it the man seems to carry himself different 'free of burden' he thought.

"Surely you are wondering how all of this happened, but I'm afraid that's the kind of thing meant to be told in person"

Greg was speechless, he knew Sherlock faked his death...being spouse to the British government had its perks along with being friends with Sherlock and John. The video was 4 minutes long and somehow Greg was reeling with excitement wanting to know what could John and probably Sherlock say within 4 minutes if it was not to explain their circumstance.

At that moment Mrs. Hudson was also in her little flat in 221 A in Baker street. Eyes crinkling with happiness even if it was with tears, her boys were alive and they were happy, she was a bit mad at them for making her worry but she had likened herself as their second mother and so she found it hard to be mad at them.

"that is why Mrs. Hudson-"

Their old landlady, smiled bigger.

"Greg and Mycroft-"

Both men shared a look and a smile waiting for the message that was worth 4 minutes and perhaps more.

Of course there was still one more person who they gave the same CD but not the exact copy of it, It was their friend and helper, Molly Hooper who was brilliant in her own way and was crying happily in her own flat as she watched the CD that was given to her earlier that day.

"Molly, We're both terribly sorry for the ruckus we gave and we both appreaciate your help and where it got us both, so as a gift you can tell us what you want us to do-"

"I feel the need to properly explain that it is a one time offer and no such things that would compromise my arrangement with John" Sherlock interjects and Mycroft snorts at this and Greg merely laughs.

Mrs. Hudson giggles and merely says to her boys despite it being recorded to just be happy wherever they are.

Molly shakes her head and wishes them the best.

John and Sherlock smile at this as if being actually there and both share a look at each other, sweet and lovingly as if they have finally come home to each other and wasn't it really the truth for the both of them?

"Don't worry Mrs. Hudson"

Mrs. Hudson's eyes widen at this.

"Though it might take us a while we'll be back as soon as we can" Sherlock continues smugly, a band on his left hand shining due to the light coming inside from the open window behind them, Mycroft raises his brow for the childishness.

Molly looks shock but happy nonetheless. and congratulates them.

"We're really sorry we're not there to share this personally" John says a bit sheepishly and Sherlock chuckles.

"Many happy returns" they say and the video cuts off.

 Somehow it seems to be the promise of a new chapter.


End file.
